


Birthday Gifts

by sapphic_circle



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Erotic, F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_circle/pseuds/sapphic_circle
Summary: Casey and Izzie plan a date the weekend following Casey's birthday.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Girlfriends, Lesbian - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Birthday Gifts

On my way to Casey's I stop by Five Below for some gum. I didn't get the time to check if my breath was all fine and flowery, and I'm not taking any chances. Last time I was over my breath reeked of garlic. I realized right before she answered the door. I freaked out, I refused to breathe through my mouth at all the entire day. Casey just laughed at me! It was awful! Not much kissing took place that day. Not because she didn't want to, but because I wouldn't let her taste my stank garlic mouth. 

Once I've got my gum I continue my voyage to Casey's house. I chew about five pieces at once, gotta be safe. I walk up to the door like usual, but when I knock it just opens by itself. Either someone forgot to latch the door, or Casey purposely left it like that so she wouldn't have to get up to answer. Casey works hella hard, but she can be really lazy. Somehow that's endearing in my eyes. Damn, everything she does is cute, that's annoying. 

I enter the house into her kitchen. The island is cleaned with dinner set out on it. It smells really good, like mashed potatoes or something. Casey is sitting in the living room in a tux. A strapless pale magenta dress is laid out beside her. I stop by and grab a wing off the counter before greeting Casey with curiosity.

"Sup Newton, what's with the meal?" I eyeball the gown sleeping beside her, "and is that supposed to be for me?" 

"Hey this is for my birthday, it was last weekend. You know that." She smirks. 

"Well, duh, but I should be the one cooking for YOU on your birthday." I pout and stomp my foot slightly to express my irritation.

Casey stands up and pats her torso, as if swiping off dirt. She grabs me by my shoulders and looks me in the eyes, "well you see, the thing is, you can't cook. And I would like to enjoy my birthday meal." 

I scoff, "RUDE!!! Maybe I'm not the best cook, but it's the thought that should count!" I fold my arms and turn my head away. She's such a jerk. 

I feel Casey's slender fingers thread through my hair as she makes her way to the back of my head. She pulls my face close to hers and places a gentle kiss on my lips. She always does this, shuts me up with a kiss. But I will fall for it every single time. 

She pulls away from me and into a gentlemanly bow. "Now please, m'lady, may you put on your wear for the evening and let dinner commence." 

I exit Casey's room and begin my dance downstairs. Casey watches as I flow down each step elegantly in the pale magenta dress she had tailored specifically for me. I feel like a fairy as I float around in this beautiful freeing dress. It falls just above my knees, the first layer of the skirt almost transparent while the base layer hugs my legs with solid color. The torso compliments my small chest. I didn't know I could feel so pretty in my own skin, this dress must be magic. 

"You're.....so......" Casey's draw drops about ten feet, ".......so......beautiful." 

She can't seem to tear her eyes away from me. Of course, this makes me blush wildly. 

"Let's uh.. have dinner now." I insist.

Casey snaps back to reality, "oh uh, yeah, that, haha." 

She hooks her arm with mine as we enter the dining room. We sit and enjoy a witty banter like usual. I love her so much. 

After dinner we turn on some Queen and have our own dance. Our bodies intertwine with the rhythm and resonate with every lyric. Our lips meet on occasion, but soon flutter away as Casey dips me, holding me in her safe arms. I trust her to keep me well. I trust her to care. I trust her. 

After our eventful night we venture up to Casey's room to cuddle. She turns on some soft music as I lie down in her bed. I can smell her in her sheets, I find myself adoring it. As I stretch and twist my legs up in her bed spread she brings out a box wrapped with pale magenta just like the dress. I sense a theme. She places the box on her night stand, not bothering to explain it whatsoever. I decide it's not worth it to ask, I'm too caught up with watching as she removes her off-black blazer. Her tie is undone, her look more disheveled and messy. It's super... sexy. 

Finally, she comes to bed. We cuddle for awhile until she suddenly pops a question.

"Do you wanna play a game?" 

"Sure, what game?" I reply.

She sits up and crosses her legs eagerly. I follow, but instead I just lay against the headboard with my legs stretched forward. 

"It's called firetruck." She smirks. "So, how it works is that I'll pull my hand farther and farther up your leg until you say stop." 

I roll my eyes, "I know that game Casey, just cut the crap and say you're horny." 

"It's not as fun that way! Come on, just bare with me. Please?" She begs me. 

"Okay, fine." I can't believe I agreed to this immature game. 

Casey starts slowly dancing her fingers up my inner leg. I flinch a little, it tickles. When she gets close to my crotch I say the magic word. Not because I want her to stop, but she'll pout if I ruin the game. 

"Uh oh, you should totally stop, oh, yeah no, that's a danger zone." I pretend.

Casey molds a huge grin on her face, "firetrucks don't stop for red lights." 

I muffle a laugh as she removes my underwear. She continues to lightly bite my inner thigh and make a small dramatic growling noise. 

"Dork." I squeeze out while trying to contain my composure. She's gonna make me crazy with the teasing. Before her mouth can reach my clit she pulls away. I wince with lust. She puts her cold fingers on me to substitute the anticipated oral. She makes circles with her hands as per usual. That's how she usually starts, but it always gets me wet. As she circles my clit she reaches her other hand up my bra. She gently pinches my nipples as the circles get faster. I'm muffling moans, but it doesn't work too well. 

When I'm sufficiently wet, she pulls away yet again. The denial of touch gets me even hornier. She takes off her off-white button up shirt exposing her favorite lacy black bra. When she is finished removing her button up, she slides her pants off. 

"You're so sexy, Newton." I moan her name. 

"Oh really?" She retorts. "Well I'll have you screaming my name by the end of the night." 

I bite my lip as she grabs the box from her night stand all wrapped in that pale magenta color. 

"I got myself a gift, everyone else's were kind of boring." She stated. "I think I'll really like giving it to you." 

She unwraps the box to reveal a plain cardboard box underneath. She unfolds the flaps and takes out their new toy. It's pale rose pink and microphone-like. I gulp. I know exactly what that is. 

Casey turns back to me, vibrator in hand, "I thought this would be pretty fun. I wonder how much more I could make you squirm." 

Casey forces me to close my eyes. I brace myself for the coming sensation. The thought makes me drool. But then when I expect the toy, I feel Casey's warm mouth engulf my clit. She starts to suck and lick at a rapid pace. I moan in pleasant surprise. I love feeling her inside me. I open my eyes and roll them back taking in the pleasure.

"Hey, I didn't say you could open them yet." Casey commands. 

I close my eyes again and wait for Casey to return her mouth to me. I feel a new sensation. Suddenly I'm throwing my head back against my will and clutching the sheets. I hear the toy buzz and feel it working just how Casey intended. She places the vibrator on my clit and inserts two fingers into me. As she curls her fingers and brings them in and out, I can feel the vibrator power go up. My chest is sticking itself in the air with my now arched back. The sensation is so good that I just can't remain level. I feel as if I could fly off and burst. 

She continues with this routine as I edge closer and closer to climax. I clench my thighs hoping I can stop it, I know she wouldn't be pleased if I finished yet. As I'm clenching and moaning I feel Casey insert yet another finger into me. I can't stop it anymore. I moan and feel the release of climax. I can feel it leak onto the bed. We'll have to change these sheets, but right now that doesn't matter at all. 

Just as I think we might be done, I feel the vibrator go up full power. Casey begins to shove the toy into me, pulling it in and out while she licks my clit. 

"Play with your titties for me, babe." She demands in a whisper.

I obey, I feel my hands move to my nipples. I pinch them and grab my tits. I help Casey bring me to another climax. She licks faster, she thrusts the vibrator harder and harder. Then she pulls out the vibrator and moves it back to my clit. Inserting not two, not three, but four fingers into me. I moan so much I'm almost embarrassed. 

"You're doing so good." She assures me. 

Her voice brings me chills in this moment. So sexy, so clear. I feel everything at once, everything that is her. Until finally I see the waterworks. I squirt into her face and onto the toy. But she doesn't stop. She doesn't stop until the cheap vibrator dies and I've been fucked thoroughly. I love every moment of it. 

She pulls everything out of me and cups my face. I feel her tongue in my mouth, warm and wet. I taste myself on her, feeling satisfied to know she had yet another taste of me. 

When we're done I am so tired that I can barely get myself to go take a shower. She suggests we shower together, so she can lend me a hand. And of course, I agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one isn't written as well as my last one, but y'all wanted a part 2, so here you go lol


End file.
